New Perspective
by PauchiTopia
Summary: One glance to something can change your way to think, and Alec Volturi knows this very well. A story where The Volturi are more than a dark cloak. Can Alec find a reason to live? Can vampires get pregnant? What about a new specie of vampire? Enjoy!
1. Preface

**New Perspective**

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it! I'm sorry if there's any kind of mistake... The English isn't my language _(at least not yet... haha XD)_. Please review ****:D**** I'll be extremely happy if you do. I don't own all the characters I just own the ones unmentioned in the Twilight Saga and the way the story development, though I wish I could own Alec :)**

**Now you can read...**

**Preface:**

"Would you stop already?" Jane says when I enter my room "what if she finds out?"

"She won't find out" _at least not yet._

"Alec, what if she wakes up when you're there? You'll look like a stalker to her! You really want her to think about you like that?"

"Jane, I already told you tha-"

"Alec, answer me something!" she cuts me off, looking at me like she does when a serious conversation begins "do you love her?"

"What? Jane, what are you talking about?" I say breaking eye contact

"Do you love her?" she asks again

"What? I… love her? Why are you asking me this?"

"Cause there must be a reason to go to her house _every night_" I look at her again

"I already told you why" I say harshly

"I don't believe that story about improving your control with humans. We all have a lot of control with human, including you"

"A lot it's never enough" I say angrily

"Alec," she says calmly "I don't mind if you love her or no, I'm your sister and I would love the idea of you finding your soul mate, but I hate when you hide things for me. We've never hide _anything_ from the other and now I feel like I'd lost you" she whispers weakly looking down

"No, don't feel like that," I hug her tightly. _Why is she feeling this way? I'm still the same_ "I'm your brother, you won't lost me, _ever_" she breaks the hug and looks at me with seriousness in her eyes

"Answer me, do you love her?" I breathe deeply

"Yes" I say admitting it for the first time to my sister and to myself. _I, Alec Volturi am in love for the first time, and with a human._

* * *

**A/N: I know it's too short but it's just the preface! Sooooo tell me.. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I want to know what do you think about it :D Should I continue?**

**Love you guys, xoxo**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl

**New Perspective**

**A/N: I didn't get any review in the preface :( I hope you can review this chapter, never wanna lose Hope! :D**

**Now you can read...**

**Chapter I:**

**The Girl**

"I'm thirsty! Why does Heidi is taking so long?" Felix growls

"She's no so far. She went for them at the door of the clock tower; she'll come in about 5 minutes" Demitri answers narrowing his eyes.

"So, why are we still here? Let's move to the throne room and wait for her" Demitri and I nodded and follow Felix to our destination; in the way there we hear the elevator and smirk entering the throne room.

"They're arriving Masters" I say to Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro nods. In that moment we all hear the elevator's door opening and take our places -except for our kings- in the dark corners of the room waiting for our food.

_"Follow me, is trough this door" _Heidi says opening the door and letting 43 persons enter through it. Almost all of them gasp at the view of the room. At the same moment Heidi closes the door we got out of our hide and move to the door not letting any chance for them to escape. The people gasp when they notice us and we walk over to them, the sweet scent of blood already filling my lungs and the venom my mouth. But this time it's a little different, there's a change -a good one- in the big amount of blood that we're surrounding…

"I hope you didn't had any plans for today," Aro says smirking evilly and drifting me away from my thoughts "cause you're not going to attend to them" A man starts to clap and soon the others joined him. _Really? Are they that stupid?_ _Do they really think this is a joke?_

"That was scary. I almost believe it" Says the man

"Felix, I know that you're anxious to show them how _serious_ this is" Aro says with an evil grin on his face. Felix had exact the same grin that Aro when he jumps to the man and drink his blood, when he dry the man's body from all trace of blood he stands up and throws the lifeless body against a wall "Who's the next one?" Felix says and the people start -finally- screaming for help and running through all the room trying to escape from us. _Stupid humans, they think that they can escape from us. HA! _Everyone jump into a human and start drinking from them. I caught a middle-aged woman and drink for her and immediately I start to look for my next victim but I see _her._

A beautiful girl with the skin a little too paled from the average, a redhead with bangs, full kissable pink lips, light brown eyes widened in fear and cute freckles in the cheeks and the nose. I start to walk towards her when I saw Jane -my twin sister- jumping to her…

"NOOOOO!" I scream and jump towards Jane stopping her of kill the cute girl. _Wait! Why did I just save her? What she means to me? Everyth... Nothing! She means nothing to me, I don't know her and I'm not interested in meeting her neither. _

Everybody stop drinking and just see between Jane and me with confusion in their eyes

"What's your problem?" Jane asks a little irritated.

"Um... Nothing! It's just that... She's mine" The girl stares at me with confusion and fear.

"Oh, you wanna play?" Jane asks me.

"No Jane, let's not play with our _food_"

"Thinking well, I want _that_ girl" She smiles.

"Stay away from her! She's mine" I growl.

"You said you don't want to play... I just decided I want her so, if you want her too you have to fight for her" Jane smiles playfully at me and starts to walk towards her but looking at me all the time.

The girl does something totally unexpected and positions herself behind me hugging me tightly against her and crying. I turn myself in her arms and hug her too. _Watch your strength jackass_. She looks up at me with surprise, confusion and something else in her eyes and positions his head again in my chest as I put my face on her hair inhaling her scent. God! It's the sweetest thing I had ever smelled. It has a strong smell of vanilla and a glimpse of apples. I inhale deeply taking in a sweetly addition to her scent: Roses. _Mmm what a nice scent! _I move my face from her hair and position my chin where my face was. I open my eyes -_When did I close my eyes?_- and see everybody looking at us. _Mmm US... I like how it sounds... Wait! What the hell am I thinking? Us? There's no any us! She's a human... A beautiful one though... No! I cannot afford me to think of her like that._

They all have a confusion look on their faces except Felix, Aro -they have a smile playing at the corners of their lips- and Marcus -he's isn't even looking at us-. I pull away from the hug and extend my hand to Aro, he moves towards me and I ask a silent question. A question that only would be _seen_ by him

_"Can she stay alive? I don't know why I'm asking this but for some strange reason I want her alive so please don't take her away from me now I found her. Please, Master" _Aro looks at me with amusement, then nods and I put my arm around her waist and lead her outside the room.

**Aro POV**

Alec extends his hand at me and I move towards him and take his hand in mine. Suddenly I see his whole _lonely_ life develop in front of my eyes and at the end a ray of light and hope in his life when he saw 'The Girl'. I nod answering the question he just did to me and he left with the girl. I directly look at Marcus and he also extends his hand to me.

I smile at what I see: A bow, but not just the regular bow. This is a bow made of metal and a very thick one wrapping Alec and 'The Girl'. It's the strongest bow I've ever seen. I look at Marcus and a smile start playing at the corners of his lips making everyone in the room gasp, even me. This girl it's definitely going to change some things in this castle, I mean this it's the first sign of life that he has gave us since Didyme die. Alec has finally found his soulmate.

**Alec POV**

I walk out of the room with my arm wrapped around the girl's waist. I walked her until I know they won't hear us, to a bench of one of the halls. I open my mouth to talk but she cuts me off.

"Now you can kill me in peace" the girl murmurs looking down. _What made her think that I would kill her? I just saved her._

"Why would I do that?" she seems a little shocked at my question.

"Because you're a vampire, aren't you? I saw you jumping to a woman and drinking her blood" she raises her head and quirks her eyebrows. _She was looking at me?_ "Or it's there another explanation?" _Wow, this girl is just… wow!_ She's talking to a vampire -the world's most dangerous predator- and she doesn't seem scared or anything. _There must be something wrong with her head.. Shut up!_

"Aren't you scared?" I ask in the best scary voice I could come up with, moving towards her till we are just inches apart.

"No, not really" She says shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" I whisper in her ear making her shiver. I smile to myself at that.

"Ye.. Yes" She says stuttering a little and I step back

"Um… I'm Alec. Alec Volturi" I say as I raise my hand for her to shake

"I'm Alessandra Amanda" _What a beautiful name. Alessandra._ She smiles and shakes my hand "Please don't say anything about the last name" she giggles "I hate it. Just call me Aless or Alessandra, whatever you want" Her smile growing wider.

"Don't hate it, your last name is beautiful" _Doesn't she knows what 'Amanda' means?_

"There's something I don't get it," she says while she sits in the bench and looks at me "Why didn't you let the blonde kill me?" I chuckle at the nickname she gave to Jane.

"Not even I know the answer to that" I force a half-smile. She rises her eyebrows for me to continue "Something make me stop _Jane _from doing something to you, though I don't know what it was but it felt like a need of.. Protecting you" She smiles and I sit beside her

"When are you going to kill me?" she says looking at the floor and I couldn't help but growl at the question. _I knew this was coming._

"No one's going to kill you," I say through clenched teeth "or at least not if_ I_ can stop it" I shake my head and take a deep breath relaxing myself and look into her eyes. They are so beautiful; they have the border of the iris black, highlighting the caramel color they have. I shake my head realizing that she dazzled me before staring at her again and seeing her shake her head too and look at her knees._ I dazzled her too._ I smile to myself at that thought.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" She says looking at me again "Aren't you um… Hungry?" She looked a little uncomfortable.

"It's more like a Thirst. And no, I'm not thirsty" _Liar_. I still have that ache in the back of my throat

"What's going to happen to me?" she says standing up_. I knew she would ask me this!_ "Tell me, what's going to happen with my life now?" She asks again when I don't give her an answer.

"That depends on you. Listen," I look at her again "we have just one simple rule," I say looking in her eyes. She nods for me to continue "but that rule has variants: we can't make immortal children, create newborns armies or have an oversized coven. That rule as you might see is that any human can't know about us, and doing one of those variants will make the humans know about us. If the humans find out what we are we chased them and gave them two choices: Change them -and maybe ask them to join us- or kill them" I try to hide the sadness in my voice when I think that I should have hid the 'killing' part. I don't want her to choose that. _But _why_? It's _her _choice after all._

"So, I have to decide between join _you_ or the death?" I just nod and she sits beside me again "I have to decide it now? Or will you give me time to think about all this?"

"I don't know. I'm not the one who chooses. We need to talk with our kings" She nods "Do you want to talk to them now?" She nods again and we both stand up. We start to walk and with every step we make her heart race even more.

"Everything's gonna be ok. I won't let them hurt you, I promise" I whisper as I smile. She smiles back at me and takes a deep breath.

We reach the door to the throne room and I open it to reveal the _whole_ guard smiling and looking at us. _What the hell?_ And also smiling were Aro, Caius and... _Marcus? Smiling? _Now, that's weird. He hasn't shown _any _kind of feeling besides boring and sadness since Didyme died. He hasn't even _talk _to anybody except for Aro, but that hasn't been in person neither it has all been by his mind-reading touch. I could tell that something important happened or_ it'll happen_.

I see Alessandra from the corner of my eye and I could tell that she's still very nervous, her heartbeat's very fast. She swallows and I move my hand to her back and pull her with me toward the kings.

"Masters, _we_ would like to talk to you" My stomach fluttered a little when I mentioned the word 'we'. _Huh? What's wrong with me? _"In private, if it's possible" I finish.

Aro nods and all the guard exit the room "About what do you wanna talk?" Aro says happily like always.

"About Alessandra" Aro looks at her "She wants to know what will happen with her"

"Hadn't you told her the rules Alec?"

"Yes master, but I also told her that the decision isn't mine so I don't know what her destiny is"

"I would love if she chooses this life and I would like to offer her a position in our guard" _A position in the guard? She will be one of us! _As soon as that thought comes it goes with the next one: _if she accepts_

"Dear," Aro says to her "would you please give me your hand?" She looks confused and stares at me for an answer.

"Aro's a mind-reader. He can read your mind and all that you had thought through all you life but only if he touch you" She form fists with her hands while Aro keeps looking at her with a smile. She opens her hands again and start to lift her right hand hesitating. Aro grabs her hand and her eyes fill with happiness, then sadness and _pride? _

"Oh dear, you have a very interesting life. Let me talk with my brothers and discuss about how much time we'll give you"

She smiles a little "Thank you Aro" says gently and shyly. Aro turns and walks toward his throne to talk with Caius and Marcus. They start to talk impossibly fast -even for a vampire- and I turn my head to look at Alessandra to notice that she was looking at me too. This time I notice that she's a little different from the other humans, it's definitively more beautiful and has a _something _but I can't put my finger on it

I turn to Aro who's done talking and is looking at me with a weird expression. _They're hiding something…_

Aro comes toward us and speak to Alessandra.

"Dear, we've made a decision" Aro says with any emotion. _What will happen to her? _

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like my story! I'm very excited about it and have a lot planned for it.. Hope you had enjoy!  
**

**Love you guys, xoxo**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Accent

**New Perspective**

**A/N: It took me ages to write this story and I'm sorry if you were waiting to read it but the teachers think I don't have a social life, my literature teacher told me to write a story and I was focused on it. Plus, my uncle thinks this computer is his cause he took it for one WHOLE week! I thought I was going to die U_u But I finally have this chapter ready and I'm already working on the next one so enjoy and don't forget to visit my page to look the clothes and characters: **pauchitopia(.)webs(.)com

**Now you can read...**

**Chapter II:**

**'Accent'  
**

_"Dear, we've made a decision" Aro says with any emotion. What will happen to her? _

"You have one year and two months to decide. We'll let you be eighteen years old when you have to decide your future, but if you decide it before just tell me" Aro smiles to her and she smiles back to him pleased with his decision "Although I… I mean _we_" He stares at me "would love that you can join us if you choose this life" He stares at her again.

"I will think about it Aro, thank you so much" She smiles.

"Now Alec, please walk Alessandra home"

"Yes master, and I would be pleased if you let me stay with her a while so I can explain the rules with more detail" I need to convince her that we're not evil. That could scare her and she wouldn't want to become one of us._ I can't let that happen._

"Of course Alec, you take your time. But before you go, can you?" he extends his hand and I grab it without thinking -just like I've getting used to through all this years-, he returns my hand and nods letting me know that I can leave now.

"Follow me, please" I smile at her and she starts to walk by my side. When we go out of the door she lets out a sigh of relief.

"What happens?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad that we finished with this" she smiles.

"Yeah, me too" I smile too "Now depends on you, like I said earlier. You have a lot of time to make a decision"

"Not that much. Sometimes the time move fast. _Too_ fast" she says whispering the last part

"Have you thought about this? About becoming one of us?"

"Alec, as you said there's a lot of time to think about that"

"Aless, as you said the time goes too fast so you have to start thinking about it" I mimic her tone and we both chuckle.

"How big is this castle? We've been walking from at least 15 minutes" She says changing the subject.

"Do you wanna go faster?" I ask her raising my eyebrows and smirking.

"Yes pleas-" she didn't finish the sentence cause I pick her up bridal style and start to run towards the garage. She moves her hands to the back of my neck and hides her head in my chest. We reach the garage and I stop but she's still hidden in my chest.

"We're here" I announce. She opens her eyes and I pull her down but she doesn't remove his hands from my neck. She was looking at the cars in the garage before looking at me. _God I love those caramel eyes. _Her eyes start to get closer and closer to me and then I notice that I'm leaning towards her and pulls away shaking my head. She looks down and her heart-beat's very fast. _Did I scare her? She must be thinking I'm a freak!_ She looks up and removes her hands from my neck, blushing. My neck feels strange now that she removed her hands, as if something's missing, as if my neck's missing _her_ touch with her hand. When she had her hands on my neck it was so warm and comforting and I can't even explain why.

"Shall we go?" I ask her breaking the little tension that formed after my freakiness.

"Hey, you don't have to do it… I live like 3 blocks from here" she says looking at me again smiling a little bit.

"Yeah, I know" She looks at me confused

"I mean your scent." _Yeah, that will help; she knows exactly what you're sayin' _"It's strong." _Still not a clue_ "I can smell the trail you've walked"

"Oh! Well, how I was saying… You don't need to walk me home"

"I know, but I _want_ to"

"Wouldn't you burn in the sunlight or something?" I start to laugh. _Do humans really believe everything they read or see in movies?_

"That's a myth. Besides I don't think the 'sun' will do so much about it right now" I say as I open the door to the street.

"Oh my god!" she says, her eyes growing with surprise "When did it become so late?"

"Maybe when my sister tried to kill you? Or when we were discussing your future?" I chuckle

"She's your sister?" _Oh God!_ Now she'll hate me, I'm the brother of the one who almost killed her.

"Yes," I say smiling to try to seem more peaceful than Jane "my twin sister actually" She smiles too making me less tense

"She's lucky" _What did she said? _"I always wanted a little brother but my mother died 2 years ago and I hadn't seen my father since I was like 8 years old, I think"

"Sorry" So she has no one? Maybe it's better like this, so she doesn't need to suffer when she have to leave them to become one of us. _She hasn't decided yet so why am I so ecstatic with the idea?_

"Don't worry about it"

"Wait!" _did she said a minutes ago that she wanted a little brother? Who said I was younger than Jane? _"Little? We're twins. Besides I think I was the one who born first"

"Are you sure?" she says making a cute pout like saying 'I don't think so' and looks me up and down and losing the pout on the way "You seem a little bit… Little" she laughs making me smile

"You're not pretty big yourself neither" We both laugh with that, and the sound is simply captivating. Her laugh mixed with mine.

"Shall we go?" I ask stepping outside.

"Yes" She smiles and gets outside besides me. I turn and lock the door before walking with her.

"Alec, what are the Immortal Children? You mentioned them before and I didn't quite understand exactly what you were saying" she laughs. _She use to laugh a lot, I love it_

"Well, they're human infants and toddlers who were transformed into vampires. I've heard that they are very beautiful and also loved by anyone and everyone who sees them"

"And why it's against the rules to make them? I don't see so much trouble in that" She asks as we cross to the other street.

"You know I told that the main rule is that the main rule is that the humans can't find out?" I didn't wait for an answer "The Immortal Children are impossible to control, even if you try and teach them they can't control themselves the second they smell human blood. They just kinda go with their instinct. Besides it's wrong to take a life so young and pure, so innocent"

"Is here" She says as she stops at a door, pulls out her keys of the front pocket of her jeans and opens the door.

At the moment the door starts to crack my lungs are filled by her scent. The living room it's so calm and white. _Overall with her scent lingering in the air. _

"Would you like to take a seat?" She asks kindly

"No, I'm fine"

"Ok, I don't tend to say this to guys but I don't see why it could be such a bad idea since we're going to be glued together through this whole year, I suppose" She ends and I nod hoping that what she's saying is true. _A whole year…_

"Let's go upstairs" She smiles and guides my willing being to a pair of stairs close to the door.

With every stair we reach her scent increases. I can smell a point where her scent is strongest than any other place_. It must be her bed_. I actually don't care, I just want to reach that point and bury myself in her scent. The sound of her heels against the wooden stairs stops and she walks to the left letting me see a white and comforting small living room; I stop at the top of the stairs and my eyes dart to a sky-blue sofa in the right corner of the room, close to the balcony's door. _There's the point._ There's also a book's shelve in the opposite corner, a dresser and a… _guitar?_ _She's a musician, she must sing like an angel._

"Follow me" She says and guides me to the left, where the small living room connects with another room. She walks us there to find her bedroom.

"Wait there," she says pointing a carpet with pillows "I'll be here in a sec" she disappears and I go to the carpet sitting there. _Everything in here smells like here_.

I hear her washing her hands and murmuring too low for me to hear, probably saying something about hating vampires and blaming me for saving her and getting her in this. A couple of seconds later I hear her come out and walk towards me till she's in my range of vision. She walks towards me and smiles before she sits down next to me and grabs one of the two cuchions.

"Do you have any question about our rules?" _Please say 'yes'_

"No, not really" _Damn it!_

"Then I think I'll go so you can rest" I say starting to stand up

"There's no rush" I sit again. _She wants me to stay… Nah, I'm sure she's just being polite _"I mean, tomorrow's Sunday and I have nothing else to do, we can talk a little while"

"Let's play 10 questions then"

"Alright, you start" She smiles

"How old are you?"

"I'm turning seventeen on March 3" Closer than what I thought it would be "How old are you?" she asks

"I got frozen at my 19 years" I know this isn't the answer she wants

"Are you really gonna make me spend another question to ask when were you born?"

"You already did" I smirk

"That doesn't counts" she says pouting cutely

"Of course it counts"

"Fine," She crosses her arms against her chest "but you lost the chance of hearing an amazing question"

"Oh really?" _Damn it!_ She smiles smugly at me

"And it seems like so do I. You're next" As she says this, I notice she doesn't talk like the Italians normally do but she lives here; and how did she get caught in the tour?

"Where did you grow up? You don't have Italian accent"

"I grew up in a lot of places, but I was born in Fork, Washington" _American?_ She doesn't look like one…

"When were you born?" _She will freak out_

"The 16 of August of 1813" Much to my surprise she doesn't look terrified at my age, otherwise, _I _am the one who's surprised at her calm

"So you have…" She thinks for a couple of seconds "196 years" She finishes a little like a question so I open my mouth to tease her again

"It's a statement" she says quickly and we both chuckle, her beautiful laugh filling the house again. _Maybe I should tease more often…_

When we stop laughing I ask again

"You said you grew up in a lot of places, which ones?"

"I've lived in Forks, of course," she smiles "London, Venezuela, Brazil, Spain and now here"

That's it, Spanish! She has a cute Spanish accent. How could I not notice that before?

"Who turned you into a vampire?"

"Aro" I don't remember much from that day, just the promise that everything was going to be okay coming from Aro before he sank his teeth on me and an unbearable pain started.

"How many languages do you talk?"

"Let me see.. English, Spanish and a little of Portuguese and Italian" I knew she had to speak Spanish "How many do _you_ speak? You have like a mix of accents" she says moving a little her hands.

"Russian, Spanish, English, French, German, Portuguese, Greek, Japanese, Chinese, Swedish, Norwegian, Polish, Irish and Italian. So 14" her eyes get bigger in surprise and her mouth opens a little. I just smile. _Why can't I stop smiling? I must look like a dork_

"Tell me something," I say "anything, in the languages you know"_so I can't stop my mistaken sounds of your voice changing with every language_

"That wasn't a question" She likes teasing

"Please?" Please just say it; I want to hear your beautiful voice so badly

"Okay" She takes a moment to think what she could say

"Is that your answer?" I like teasing too

"You just lost another question" Why am I so distracted? Things like this never happen to me.. She smiles and answers

"My star" She starts with English.

"Minha estrela" Portuguese.

"Mi estrella" Spanish, her voice is so beautiful.

"Mia stella" Italian, the best of all.. Her voice sounds so silky and the intonation she gives to the words is perfect; I _must_ teach her Italian -well, what she doesn't knows yet- so I can hear her talking like this often.

"Now can you tell me something?" For a moment I thought about teasing her for asking such a vague question but for the way her eyes glint I can't do it, she really wants me to do this and I wanna do it... for_ her_.

"In Russian is Krov'; in Greek is aíma; in French is Sang; in German is Blut; in Japanese and Chinese is Chi; in Polish is Krew; in Irish is Fuil; in Swedish and Norwegian is Blod;" This time she looks at me weird already guessing the word I'm saying "in Portuguese and Italian is Sangue" she smiles knowing that she guessed right "in Spanish is"

"Sangre" We say at the same time

"In English is"

"Blood" We both say and smile

"What a subtle word" She chuckles

"You think about what did you wanna say, why did you choose 'my star'?"

"It's very special to me"

"Why?" Now I have only _one_ question left. _Why did I spend them that stupidly?_

"My mom used to call me that." she says smiling and with a distant stare "Every time we went to a place with a new language the first thing we learned was 'my star' so she could call me that in every place and the people would know I'm her star" her eyes manage to get wet but her smile never fades away. She shakes her head and turns to me again with that kind smile plastered in her face.

"Do you want another question? I give you one of mines; you have more imagination for them than me"

"Si, but you're the next"

"How did you manage to get transformed? I mean, someone saved you from being killed like you did to me" _she thinks I saved her? She doesn't think this is a mistake?_ "or something else?"

"I'll tell you the story, if you promise that you won't get scared by them" _or me_

"I won't, I promise" She says it so honestly, by the glint of her eyes it's like I could see her soul but still not know how it operates.

"Okay, this is the story"

**_Flashback:_**

_Jane and I are sitting on the house looking at each other to see who's going to blink first. Her green eyes looking directly at mines and her tongue poking out of her mouth trying to make me laugh, I just lift one eyebrow at her 'Are you serious?'_

_Suddenly our door bursts open and Jane's eyes widen with horror -I'm sure mines are mimicking hers- before we both look at the origin of the trouble. Three men with black cloaks enter through the door, one of them smile at us like if we has been friends the whole life, he looks like he needs a haircut -well, the three of them need one- in his long black hair. _

_The three of them approach us and I tell Jane to go into her room. She runs towards her room's door but the one with the blonde hair grab her from behind as he puts one hand in her mouth and the other restraining her arms._

_"LET HER GO!" I scream_

_"Alec, you don't need to scream, we won't hurt either your sister or you" _How does he know my name? Who are they?_ He look over at Jane but I don't take my eyes from him "Caius, would you please let Jane go? She's crying" As he says that I look over at Jane to see tears whelming up in her eyes._

_The one called Caius takes his hands from Jane and she comes running towards me with the tears escaping her eyes. I put my hands around her and kiss the top of her head_

_"Everything's gonna be alright" I murmur in her hair and she nods a little_

_"Who are you? What do you want?" I say to them harshly_

_"We are the Volturi. We are here to change yours and Jane's life _forever_" What do they want with us?_

_"I don't know what the hell do you want here but keep Jane out of this"_

_"Aro please, let's just finish with this already" Says the other black-haired man who's close to the door_

_"Patience Marcus, patience"_

_"Felix! Demitri!" Says Marcus like if he was bored with this entire thing_

_Two more men walk through the door -one of them looks like a giant while the other is skinnier and blonde-._

_"You know what to do" That words make echo in my head before the sound - and _everything_- turns black_

**_End of Flashback_**

"I woke up days later being a vampire"

"You were forced into that?"

"Yes"

"That's tough. How did you feel with it?"

"I was okay; I'm still okay with it. It's been almost 200 years since then, besides if I weren't here you'll probably be _dead_" she shivers a little and looks down. _I knew I would scare her!_ "I don't want you to fear us, that's how we operate; _we need the other vampires to fear us_"

"I'm not afraid of you" she says looking at me again. We sit there just looking at each other waiting for someone to speak. I think I should, I have the last question.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I guess nothing" _Perfect_

"Great, I'll take you to meet the guard" her eyes widen and she looks at me like if I'm crazy

"Good night" I say and run out of the balcony before she can say anything.

* * *

**A/N: It's worth the waiting? Yes? No? I want to know it everything! REVIEW! :D**

**Don't forget to check my other story 'New Beginning' (it's in Aless Pov)  
**

**That's how it writes 'Blood':**

**Russian: **Кровь

**Greek:** Αíμα

**Japanese and Chinese: **血

**Love you, xoxo**


End file.
